


Maxi Chemical Reaction

by zmzm007



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy Ending, M/M, Miller’s Maxi Buns, Rough Sex, 体育老师x汉堡店老板AU, 英文tag好难
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmzm007/pseuds/zmzm007
Summary: 前FOX特种部队成员，现钻石狗中学体育老师Big Boss发现了学校附近新开的汉堡店。店长拥有一头漂亮的金发，他决定经常光顾那里。然后呢？





	Maxi Chemical Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> 哦！我终于决定自己原创了，为了BBKaz！！！！  
> 我要傻白甜！！没有我就自己写！！！  
> 我不要再添刀子了！！！

下课铃声响了，终于...

刺耳的轰鸣几乎穿透Snake的骨膜，还在FOX的时候他从未喜欢过这见鬼的声音，但现在，谢天谢地，它终于响起来了。

“好了，下课。”

几个仍怀感恩之心的小崽子向他做了道别，Snake冲他们点点头。

当初Zero那个老头子忽悠他说，在钻石狗中学帮他找了个无比轻松的工作，但谁能想到一帮未成年的小崽子会这么难搞，尤其是那个叫Eil的黄毛小鬼， 总是想方设法找他兄弟David的麻烦。要Snake说，都是闲出来的，CQC一顿就好。也许该让这两兄弟痛快的互殴一顿，他们才知道怎么好好相处...当然他不能让这样的事发生，他可不想就这样丢掉工作。

就算曾是叱咤风云的传奇士兵，受伤退伍后Snake也就只是一个瞎了一只眼的老男人而已，还是得像普通人一样工作维持生活。应付青春期的小崽子们切实令人头疼，但Snake不得不承认学校是个友好的地方，他只需要让那些小孩抬起屁股，在体育课上干些正事，而不是相互殴打....他也很期待有朝一日自己能向这帮熊孩子亲自示范“打架”的正确姿势。

现在已是下午3点多，夏日的艳阳依旧不容小觑，炙热的阳光灼烧着Snake的皮肤，汗透的T恤黏在身上很是难受，好在这是他今天最后一节课，马上就能脱离苦海了。

走出公共澡堂，Snake换上了干净的衣服，一件黑色T恤。穿起来有些紧，买的时候他只是随意往身上比划了一下，买回家穿上后才发现大小不太合适，不过这都是小问题。现在，他得溜出学校，离下班时间还有几个小时，但他从来都不是那种会乖乖坐在办公室的人，再说他还饿了，补充能量比较重要。

Snake踏进了学校旁边新开的汉堡店。

 

Miller’s  Maxi Buns

这间不大的汉堡店三个月前才出现在学校附近的巷子里，Snake也没注意过那里之前是什么店铺，总之三个月前的某一天，一块招牌出现在巷子门口。

招牌画着一个手舞足蹈的汉堡，戴着一副墨镜，十分滑稽，嘴里还喊着“令你过口难忘的美味！”。真是傻....鬼使神差的，Snake踏进了巷子，推开了汉堡店的门。

事实证明这是一个，不错的决定， _ _嗯，米勒的汉堡....确实有一套__ ，不过真正让Snake决定反复光顾这个小店的，显然不只是好吃的食物。

...........

Snake推开汉堡店的门。

“欢迎光临~”

听到开门声，背对门口擦拭着吧台的店长立马向客人表示欢迎，麻利的结束了手中的工作，将抹布扔向一边并转过身来。

“Snake~”看清来人，戴着墨镜的金发男子看起来十分开心，“这个点来光顾，又丢下你可怜的学生偷跑了？我可要举报你。”

“哈哈...饶了我吧。”Snake坐到吧台前，稍作羞愧的抓了抓胡子。

.........

想到第一次踏进这里，金发店长就是这幅样子，大白天在室内戴着墨镜，耀眼柔顺的金发一丝不苟的梳在脑后，笑容一直挂在嘴上，咖啡色的围裙挂在身上，绑带系在腰间，过长的带子搭在臀上，顺着臀部的曲线滑下去。闪耀的金发在朴素的店铺里异常显眼，Snake实在难以移开视线。当初和Eva交往的时候，金发女人就指出他有奇怪的金发情结，当时Snake还觉得那是无稽之谈，现在想想..... _ _女人的观察力真是无法反驳__ 。

店铺虽然面积不大，但装潢朴实而优雅，没有普通快餐店里廉价的塑料座椅，取而代之的是带有海绵软垫的实木板凳，格子纹的桌布和餐具永远整齐的摆放在方形餐桌上，镶嵌在四周墙壁中的木质书架上放着不少杂志和一些小盆景，给人莫名的温馨感。店铺总是保持着一尘不染的形象，再加上好吃的美食和 ~~帅气~~ 热情的店长，Snake决定多多光顾Miller’s  Maxi Buns。

如此几次，店长很快就记住了Snake，毕竟戴着黑色眼罩的健壮男人可不是随处可见的。

“叫我Kaz就好了。”看出Snake正纠结于自己胸牌上的名字，店长善解人意的抢先开口。

[Kazuhira Miller] 胸牌上的名字并不寻常，日语？

“我母亲是日本人，Kazuhira，和平的意思~”疑惑写在男人脸上，Kaz笑着解答，“没想到吧~那么你呢？神秘的眼罩先生。”

“Snake。”年长的男人勾了勾嘴角。

........

Kaz转身为老顾客倒水，Snake四处打量着，此时不到饭点，也没到正常下班放学的时候，店里只坐了一两个客人，吧台只有Kaz一人忙碌的身影，看来平时在此帮忙的小姑娘也还没来。

“久等了~”Kaz将装满的玻璃杯推到男人面前，“那帮小崽子又招惹海盗蛇了？”

Snake拿起水杯大口灌下，这种天气喝多少水都不够“，我倒是希望这眼罩能稍微震慑他们一下...”灌下大半杯水，他晃了晃杯子，“惹麻烦对他们来说就这么有趣吗？”

“哈哈，毕竟是这个年纪”Kaz双臂撑在吧台上，向Snake那边靠去，“想当年我这个年纪的时候，还一个人闯到美国来了呢~”

“哦？”Snake盯着Kaz红润的嘴唇，视线向上移去，隐约看向墨镜后的瞳孔。

平日大方的店长此时有些难为情的低了下头，错开了年长男人的视线。可能是今天太热，Kaz领口的纽扣并未像往常一样紧紧扣住，随着低头的动作，男人的锁骨暴露在Snake的视野中，后者仿佛发现了猎物一般，眼神变得锐利起来。

“啊！真是抱歉，”店长这才想起客人光临的真正目的，“今天要吃什么呢？”

Snake扫视菜单，目光停留在最醒目的新品汉堡上...

“啊~试试我最新研发的化学汉堡吧！”Kaz开始兴致勃勃的介绍新口味汉堡，满满的期待几乎从墨镜后溢出，“别看它这个样子，味道绝对出乎你想象！”

Snake盯着泛着紫黑色的汉堡，这颜色绝对称得上诡异，面包里夹的东西实在难以形容，根本看不出其原本使用的食材.... _ _额，这东西真的能吃吗？？__ Snake抬起头，看着金发店长泛红的脸颊和期待的笑容，硬是将不字咽了下去。

“好吧....”

Kaz无视了他语气中的勉强，迫不及待的冲进厨房为客人准备“佳肴”。

 _ _也许只是照片P的太过夸张？__ Kaz的汉堡从未让他失望过，这次的新产品外形如此随心所欲，说不定味道同样能令人惊喜...Snake自我催眠着，努力打消换菜的念头。此时店里其他两个客人也已经用餐完毕走出店铺，现在这里就只剩他和Kaz了。

“久等啦~”Kaz兴冲冲的从厨房里冒出来，手里端着盘子和餐具，“Snake，你一定不会失望的！”

年长的男人盯着盘子上的食物，表情略显凝重， _ _还真是和图片一模一样呢__...跟另一个M打头的快餐店比真是良心得不行。

“这是用什么做的？”

“秘密哦！”金发店长神秘兮兮的将食指举在嘴前，“这可是我花了好长时间才研究出来的独家配方！”

“那就让我开开眼界吧...”Snake深吸一口气，抓起汉堡，大口咬了下去。

！！！！！

泛紫的面包和中间的不明物体似乎产生了剧烈的化学反应，在男人的味蕾上疯狂爆炸， _ _好像意外的好吃呢__ ？Snake难以自制，又咬下几口， _ _嗯...确实很好吃，啊....不，是非常好吃__ ！

 _ _这汉堡有毒！__ 他大口咀嚼着，四周的环境逐渐模糊起来，一种奇妙的愉悦感从腹中升起，也许不太对劲儿，但Snake已经没精力在意这些了。

Kaz正看着他笑，看起来对他的反应非常满意，那笑容，称得上...很甜？见鬼，这样形容一个男人太gay了，Kaz也不是什么小男孩，他甚至比Snake还高上一点。但他喜欢Kaz的笑容，看着令人心情舒畅，还有他的金发，他想知道那摸上去是什么感觉。虽然Kaz总穿着较为宽松的衬衫，但依然掩饰不住他姣好的身材，围裙绑带勒在腰间，完美的腰线一览无余。最令人印象深刻的还属金发店长的挺翘的臀部，每次Kaz转身为客人准备什么，那翘臀就在Snake眼前晃来晃去的，实在太让人分心，真想狠狠捏一把。

嚼着汉堡的男人再次抬头，看向金发店长，他突然迫切的想要知道那墨镜下究竟藏着怎样的光景，怎样的双眸才配得上Kaz近乎完美的五官呢？一种难以言喻的兴奋和冲动从下腹部涌上来，Snake感觉有些控制不住自己了。

.......

作为一个贴心的店长，Kaz拿起杯子，转身准备为大快朵颐的客人添水。

！？

一只大手猛地按在了他的嘴上，另一只粗壮的臂膀圈紧紧圈在他胸前。袭击突如其来，Kaz瞪大了双眼，忘记了反抗，玻璃杯早就从手中滑出，变成一地碎渣。袭击者的力量出奇的大，不由分说的将店主拖进了后台的储物间。

**Author's Note:**

> 我已经陷入僵局，祈祷我能尽快搞定这个坑吧，原本只是想写PWP，然而。。。


End file.
